


Tucker Foley's Greatest Fear

by BiblioMatsuri



Series: Ectober Week 2014 [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fear, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...is that he isn't wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tucker Foley's Greatest Fear

For October 30 - Soul Shredder

 


End file.
